forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Dopenz II
Category: Fanon Planets Category: Nymean Planets Dopenz II, along with two other planets were annexed into the Nymean Ascendancy though a signed treaty in order to stop a growing shadow government that haunted the planet. Filled with heavy swamps, Dopenz II had very little outside contact until Trivas came across it and helped the planet out of a depression that had lasted for well over 70 years. Had Lord Trivas never reached this planet it would have been doomed by the government that was rotting from the inside. History The history of Dopenz II is a relatively small compared to other large planets and the lack of out side contact for a long time. The government of the planet was just like the Republic before the time of Lord Sidious. The planet was started as a small trading post that was created by the Republic and soon started to grow. Traders first came in, and everything was good. But soon it became a utopia for criminals. Uncharted marshes and swamps made it very easy for people to hide. The Republic became so furious of this that they cut off the planet entirely from the Galactic Republic. But that didn’t stop the traders, and soon a war began for leadership of the planet. Gangs attacked gangs in desperation that they would rule on high. Trade continued to boom and finally in the last battle a ruler was chosen from the largest gang that made many allies during the war. Years had passed and more and more criminals came in from all parts of the galaxy. So the leader started to tax them heavily, making the ruler very rich and powerful. Every time the ruler died another war had started. After many, many bloody battles a Sith named Lord Trivas had visited the planet. He gained a lot of support from the gangs and civilians who, in the end did not want to fight any more. Lord Trivas and the newest ruler decided on a treaty to finally bring years of war to peace. Once Lord Trivas took control the planet had a population boom doubling the planet's population. Terrain Dopenz II is a planet of swamps and marshes. It is wet almost all year round excluding the dry season which allows the seeds from the large trees to break open and start a new life. The highest peak is 2,562 feet high, and the lowest is 3,002 feet below sea level (from that of earth). It rains on advage an inch a day. The most rainfall ever recorded was 20 inches, this storm lasted for seven days killing 300 civilians. Species There is all kinds of life on Dopenz II. Almost all of the life lives up in the trees away from the rain, but many come down to eat. There are many types of races on Dopenz II from Hutts to Humans it is a small version of a melting pot. Some of the many species include the annoying Woolamander, their predators the Sintarils that attack in large packs, the heavy loading Runyips, the high flying Thranta, and the herding Nerf. These are just a few of the many different species that inhabit Dopenz II. Population/Major Cities On this planet there are 6.5 million people living on Dopenz II, this is a large population for a swamp planet. Some major cities include the capitol, Yumi that has a population of 3 million, Queniz with a population of 2 million, and Zuilk that has a population of 1 million. There are other small cities around the planet but they are desolate and are not has developed as the other larger cities.